No Such Thing As Discrimination
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Don't you wish there was no such thing as discrimination? Main couple-NaruSasu Minor couple-InoSaku


A/N: I posted this story in the ripe year of 2008. I figured I would edit it, and post it up again. I made a few changes, and such, so I hope you like it.

Note; my penname** used to be MewIchigo24** and is now, Zeffy Hearts. Just so there's no confusion.

* * *

_**No Such Thing As Discrimination**_

_Summary:** Don't you wish there was no such thing as discrimination?**_

* * *

_Blackness surround Mingmei as she stood, fear struck in the middle of the empty house. Her breathing hitched into short pants. She reached slowly into her pocket, grabbing her cell phone. With a quick pressing of her fingers against the buttons, she dialed 911. Mingmei swiftly turned around when she heard soft footsteps behind her. She could hear the loud beating of her heart in her ears._

_"Wh-who's there!" Mingmei shouted. She screamed in shock when someone had grabbed her from behind, forcing her to face 'him'. Tears formed in her blue eyes, slowly rolling down her cheeks. She smiled and threw her long pale arms around his neck, crying his name over and over as if she were chanting it. He kissed her soft face repeatedly. Mingmei tightened her hold around him._

_Not wanting him to leave her again. Aki smiled. He cupped her face and kissed her soft, pink lips as her hot, salty tears slowly ran down her face, spilling over Aki's fingers. Mingmei opened her eyes when she felt something hot against her stomach. Aki pulled away. She reached between their bodies and felt her stomach. When Mingmei pulled her hand up, she saw blood. _

_"Yo-you're bleeding!" Mingmei shrieked. Aki only smiled at her. She shook her head when she saw that his deep green eyes were dulling over. Mingmei watched him fall to his knees. She dropped to his side and placed his head on her lap, holding his wound down, to try and stop the blood that spilled through his white shirt, in large amounts._

_"Aki...please don't leave me! Please don't." Mingmei cried._

_"I love you Mingmei." Aki managed to spill out. She sobbed uncontrollably when his eye lids dropped over his dulling, green eyes. She chewed her bottom lip and closed her eyes, letting her tears fall. It only took her moments to realize that...he had a ring in his closed hand. She took it, put it on her ring finger, and laid her head down on his chest. Mingmei clenched his shirt, crying._

* * *

"This is so sad." Sakura cried, wiping her tears away. Naruto had invited Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino to the movies today for the sake of having something to before school started again and… well they needed a break. Ino smiled at Sakura, and grabbed her hand.

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest while the Uchiha wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, pulling him close.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

Onyx eyes looked down.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I love you." Naruto stated.

"…"

"I love you too dobe." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's face.

Sasuke knew how much Naruto hated it when he called him Dobe.

It doesn't matter, because Naruto is his dobe, and no one else's.

"Teme." The kitsune muttered.

"Shhh!" The people in the front turned around, looking sternly at them.

_"Fucking gays. They should just leave."_

_"Yeah… I know."_

Naruto sighed and dropped his gaze. This wouldn't be the first time he had been called things like this, though the hurtful words still hurt him, harder than ever. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Sasuke looked down at Naruto. He hated to see Naruto cry. So, Sasuke got up. He grabbed the guy by his hair and lifted him up.

"HEY!"

"I don't believe I heard you. What was it that you said?" Sasuke asked. Ino, Sakura, and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and tried pulling him back.

"Sasuke! Sasuke stop it's not a big deal!" Sakura shouted. The three pulled hard on his shoulders, and finally got him to sit down, and let go of the random male. Sasuke breathed heavily through his nose and looked down at Naruto who was kissing his face. Sasuke planted his lips over Naruto's. He pressed his lips passed Naruto's mouth, and Naruto sighed through the kiss, absolutely enjoying the feeling of his lover's tongue on his own.

Sasuke sucked on Naruto's tongue while he grabbed the back of his head, crushing their lips together harder. Naruto moaned and framed Sasuke's face. They made out until they couldn't breathe no more. Sasuke pulled away and looked into azure eyes. He framed Naruto's face with one of his hands, rubbing his thumb over the blonde's lips.

"I don't want to see you crying over something like that. It doesn't matter whether you're gay or not." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked and nodded. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead, and placed his over the blondes. Sakura looked over at her friends and smiled. She then looked at Ino, who was staring at her. Sakura smiled and interlaced her fingers with Ino's.

The lapis lazuli, blue eyed girl removed the hair that fell over Sakura's face and then leaned her head on her shoulder. The four glued their eyes to the screen. That's when they realized that the movie had ended.

"Let's go to Micky D's." Sakura said.

No one seemed to disagree, so they all got up and headed out of the mall. The couples hooked hands, and all walked to the exit of the mall.

_"Fags… they shouldn't come here."_

_"They don't deserve to be here."_

_"They're committing a sin."_

_"Might as well go to hell at their own age."_

Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto sighed and tried ignoring the people who were whispering about them. Sakura had tears overflowing her eyes, and they slowly fell down her cheeks. Ino wiped her tears away and told her not to worry. Sasuke looked over at Sakura, then Ino, then back down at Naruto. He chewed the inside of his bottom lip and tightened his hold on Naruto's hand. Ino stopped Sakura so she could calm the girl down. Sakura had just broken down in a series of uncontrollable sobs.

"Sasuke?"

"Let's just go home. You can stay at my place." He said.

"Sasuke wait." Ino called. Naruto and the raven turned around. Sasuke walked up to the pink haired girl and lifted her chin up. Tears relentlessly fell down her ivory cheeks. Sasuke wiped them down and said, "Like I said to Naruto, don't cry over something like that. You deserve to love whoever you want. Whether it's a girl or guy." Sakura closed her eyes and nodded her head, and she licked the corner of her bottom lip, tasting the saltiness of her tears – something that she couldn't help when she cried. Ino hugged Sakura and rubbed the back of her head. Sakura hugged Ino's waist and sobbed against her chest.

"Sakura… please don't cry." Ino said.

"Come on. We can eat at my house." Sasuke said. Everybody nodded and walked out of the large mall.

* * *

Sasuke opened the front door of his house and stepped in, followed by Sakura, Ino, and Naruto. He made his way into the kitchen to find his parents, and Itachi sitting around the table.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. You're back." Mikoto smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered. Fugaku and Mikoto looked at Sasuke's friends, they noticed how red Sakura's eyes looked.

"Sakura… have you been crying? Your eyes are red." Mikoto said, pointing out the obvious. Sakura blushed and looked away. Mikoto sighed. Itachi got up and left the large room. Sasuke finished talking on his cell-phone; he was ordering a pizza. He sat down in a chair, as did the others. They all stood in silence.

"So… how was the movie?" Fugaku asked.

"Oh… it was great. Really sad." Ino chirped. Mikoto smiled and nodded. Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked troubled.

"Sasuke-kun is something wrong?" Mikoto asked. He looked up and shook his head. Mikoto and Fugaku lifted a brow. They know Sasuke like a book, and when something is bothering him, he's quiet and staring at nothing.

"Sasuke… what's wrong?" Fugaku asked.

The Uchiha looked up, then looked at his friends.

"I-I'm just so fucking tired of people making comments about people being gay or lesbian. Don't they know that it hurts people just to hear that!" Sasuke shouted. Mikoto and Fugaku stared at Sasuke. They looked at Sakura.

"Is that why you were crying?" Mikoto asked. Sakura blushed and slowly nodded her head. She sighed. They stayed in silence once again. Naruto chewed the inside of his cheek and looked at Sasuke, then Ino, then Sakura.

"What now?" He asked.

"Well… I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Mikoto said. She got up and kissed the top of Sasuke's head. Fugaku got up and pat Sasuke's head. The older Uchiha's soon left the kitchen and now that the four were alone, they finally get to talk about personal things. They trust each other, so they know that no one would ever spill stuff to other people.

"So… Sasuke when was the first time you ever… kissed a guy?" Ino asked.

"When I was about… ten I think." Sasuke muttered.

"And you Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Last week." He blushed.

"Oh… so Sasuke was your first?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded.

"How long have you guys been going at it?" Sakura asked.

"Six months." Sasuke said.

"Aww." Ino and Sakura smiled.

"And you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Two years." Sakura smiled at Ino, holding her hand. Ino smiled and kissed Sakura's cheek. Naruto and Sasuke sighed. There was always an awkward silence when they had to wait for their meal, or when they were bored, mostly when they ran out of things to talk about.

"Let's watch TV." Naruto stated.

"…Okay. I CALL THE LOVE SEAT!" Sakura and Ino shouted in unison.

"No… that's mine and Sasuke's chair." Naruto argued.

"So… we called it." Ino smirked.

"So. It's our chair." Naruto retorted.

"Too bad. So sad." Sakura smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and blinked. He ran to the living room, and jumped over the couch. He laid down on the love seat, and smirked at the faces that Sakura and Ino gave him.

"We called it Sasuke." Sakura said sternly.

"Too bad. So sad. This is my house. I don't have to listen to you." Sasuke stated, putting his hands behind his head. Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap, facing the TV, while Sakura and Ino sat on the "unimportant couch". Sasuke shifted a bit and grabbed the remote. He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch. Naruto lay down on Sasuke's chest, curling up into a ball at the process. Sasuke placed his free hand on Naruto's head and ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

"Oh leave it here!" Sakura squeaked.

"…Why? It's only Spongebob." Sasuke muttered.

"I like this show FYI." Sakura spat, and she crossed her legs on the couch and glued her green eyes to the screen, ignoring the look Sasuke was giving her. Sasuke sighed and placed the remote on the nightstand behind him. After a few minutes of watching the cartoon, the doorbell had rung, breaking them from their concentration. Ino got up, grabbed Sasuke's money and walked to the door. Ino opened the door, paid the man, and took the pizza. She closed the door and walked back to her spot. Ino placed the box on the coffee table, and opened it. The four all grabbed a pizza and took a bite out of it.

"Sasuke. You have some sauce on your jaw." Sakura laughed. Naruto looked at Sasuke and wiped it away with his finger. Naruto stuck his finger in his mouth and smirked at Sasuke's face. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to eat his pizza.

* * *

_'I will break into your thoughts with what's written on my heart I will break, break I'm so sick, infected with where I live let me live without this empty bliss, selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick if you want more than this we can push out, sell out, die out so you'll shut up and stay sleeping with my screaming in your itching ears. (1)'_

Sasuke slammed his hand on his alarm clock, turning it off. He heard groans from his room and looked down to see Naruto on his bed, and Ino and Sakura on the pull out bed. Sasuke sighed. He really didn't want to go to school today.

"Guys… get up." Sasuke yawned.

"Nooo… it's too early." Sakura whined.

"Come on. We can't afford to be late today." Sasuke said, getting out of bed. They had a presentation to make today, and being late means you would get a zero. He never understood that, but that's how it goes. He walked to his closet and grabbed some clothes. Naruto, Ino, and Sakura soon got up after. Sasuke quickly changed into his clothes.

"Do you guys want me to drop you off to get some clothes?" Sasuke asked after pulling up his black cargo shorts with a few chains hanging off the side. Sakura, Ino, and Naruto nodded. They walked down the stairs, followed by Sasuke. He grabbed his keys and walked out the front door. It was still pretty dark outside, seeing how it was pretty early in the morning.

Sasuke yawned and got into his car. He turned the ignition on and drove to Naruto's house first. The blonde got out and quickly ran inside to change. A few minutes went by and he came out wearing baggy jeans, orange converse, and an orange t-shirt with a thin white stripe going across his chest. He got into the car and then Sasuke drove to Ino's house.

"Sasuke. Don't take me home. I'm going to borrow some clothes from Ino." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and stopped in front of Ino's house. The two girls got out and both headed inside. Sasuke leaned his head against his hand and closed his eyes. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. The Uchiha opened his eyes to see Naruto staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said.

A few minutes went by and Sakura and Ino came out wearing a pair of ripped up faded jeans, and a tight black t-shirt. Sasuke drove in the direction of their school, ANBU Valley High.

"Isn't today the day where we have to make a speech about something?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Ino said.

"This sucks. I have terrible stage fright. I'll throw up in front of people again." Sakura muttered. Ino and the others laughed.

"You'll do fine Sakura." Ino reassured the girl.

"Sure." Sakura sarcastically said. Ino laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki. You're next." Mr. Hatake said.

The blonde reluctantly got up and sighed.

"What's your topic?" The male with silver hair that defied the laws of gravity asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Funny, I thought that fags would of started talking about their favorite fashion designers." Someone had said. Naruto clenched the sides of the wooden podium and sighed. He lifted his head up and chewed his bottom lip.

"Quiet! All of you!" Mr. Hatake shouted over the laughing teenagers, and the laughing died down soon after, all of them shocked from their teachers outburst. Mr. Hatake barely says a thing during class.

"Mr. Hatake. I know my topic now." He said.

"Okay. What is it?" He asked.

"Discrimination. I mean. People have no right to say who people can and cannot love. If men are created, or so they say in the constitution, why is it that they're always against gay marriage, or couples? Don't people have the right to love who ever they want? I never make fun of straight couples. It's wrong. I'm not creating a sin. I have every right to be gay. As well as Ino and Sakura. They love each other, but they're not creating a sin. So what if they're girls and that they love each other. It hurts just to hear someone say such distasteful words. God said to love. I love Sasuke. He's my one and only love. Do you guys ever think how much it hurts just to hear the words, queer, fag, and homo coming out of your mouth? It feels like a train had run over my heart and crushed it into a million pieces," tears gathered in Naruto's eyes, and he choked on a sob, "I believe that everybody has their own choice on who they choose to love. I don't tell any of you guys to fall in love with who ever do I? No. It's sad. I wish… I wish there was a world with no hate. Nothing. I wish… I wish there was **no such thing as discrimination**."

Naruto took his seat and wiped his tears away.

Everybody that discriminated against the two couples suddenly all felt bad. As if some sense had been finally knocked into them.

"Well said Naruto." Mr. Hatake said. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Ino and Sakura pat his shoulder.

"Thank you." They said. Naruto nodded.

"Naruto."

He looked up.

"You pass."

Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Hatake."

* * *

Don't have much to say to this honestly. Just figured I would redo it.


End file.
